Alluring Seth Clearwater
by MalfoyWinchester
Summary: Another Denali. She was beautiful. She was the definition of beauty. When she travels down to Forks, for Bella and Edward's wedding, will she meet a certain wolf?


**Abigail's POV:**

My sister, Tanya, was currently making sure my curls stayed neat. My hair was just above my shoulders, but my curls were softringlets. We got invited for the Cullens', it was Edward, and Bella's wedding. Although I haven't met Bella yet, I'm very excited to go. We haven't seen the Cullens for a while. By a while, I mean since Laurent had been killed by werewolves. We abandoned them, since we had to put up with Irina's lose and her felt guilty, so now we'reattending their wedding.

I smiled at Tanya, "Thank you, it looks perfect" I said, admiring her work on my hair, in the mirror in front of even put a flower crown on, wrapping some curls around it, making it perfect. She smiled and walked to her closet where she had her dress. "Go get dressed okay? Then I'm sure we'll get going" She smiled. This was often my cue to leave her. She was polite with the ways she said things. She was gentle.

I got up and walked down to my room, closing the door, I stripped so I could put on myoutfit. Soon enough everyone was ready. I smiled at my sisters, "Gosh, you guys look absolutely beautiful" I gushed. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, but you're the one who is made of beauty"

Okay, so I'm gifted. My gift is that I'm made of beauty. This makes everyone in a better mood, meaning a better advantage for me in a battle, against a rogue vampire, whose crossed onto our land. I got turned when Iwas 15 Years old. I was born in 1825 in England. Yes, meaning I have the British accent. Two days after my 15th birthday, I was going down to the store, for my human family. I got attacked by a man. He was poor, he needed the food I had. I reckon he didn't mean to try and harm me. But he left me on the side of the road. I bled and bled to death. That's when Carmen came along. She was just passing though England at that time. She felt bad. So she bit and turned me. Ever since then, we've been attached to each other. She's my mother figure.

Anyway, this makes me 166 Vampire years. It's not that old. I've seen everything, yet not everything that has happened in this being immortal gets boring after a while. You can't make human friends, they'll find out what you are, and the Volturi will come and kill them. You have to be careful, sunlight will make your skin glow silver. If humans see, they'll work it out.

Our family are 'vegetarians', meaning we drink animal blood, not human. Therefore, making our eyes a beautiful golden colour, less scary than the piercing red eyes you may see. We, along with one other family, the Cullens, are the only family to be vegetarian. Thus, making us closer to the Cullens, now seeing them as family, more like cousins.

* * *

Arriving at the Cullens, I look around at my surrounding. It is absolutely beautiful here. I smiled as i followed my family. Carlisle and Esme walked over and greeted us. I gave them a smile as Carmen and Eleazar both talked to them. I bit my lip, smelling human blood. I haven't tasted it at all, but it always smelt so good.

Edward must've read my mind, because he came over to me, distracting me, I think."Hello, Abigail. Haven't seen you for a while" He started.

I smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes, I'm truly sorry about not visiting since..." I trailed off, glancing back at Irina. Edward understood and nodded, "I can understand that. But he did try to kill Bella". I shrugged softly, I didn't know what to believe.

Tanya tugged my arm, taking me to our seats, Edward walking back to to the end of the aisle. I felt someone staringat me from across the rows of seats and people.I looked over, looking eyes with a tanned boy. I smelt the air, scrunching my face up. It smelt like a wet dog smell...Werewolves. They're friends with them?

His eyes seemed to have widen, a tanned man, sat in a wheelchair, looked at him, following his gaze and onto me. You could tell he had a small smirk on his face. By then I was confused, but shrugged it off when the soft music started, everyone shut up, standing up. I did the same, and looked down the aisle to see a beautiful girl, walking down, with who I presumed to be her dad. This was Bella. I smiled, knowing she seemed like the right girl for Edward.

I remember, when Edward came to stay with us, when he claimed to be having problems with Bella. He said he went away from her, he didn't want to hurt her. Tanya admitted her love for Edward, but he did't return the feelings, obviously having Bella. But the whole while that Edward stayed with us, Tanya kept bugging Edward, with how she felt, and every time, Edward politely denied the feelings back for her. Soon enough, Kate, Irina and I all had to pull Tanya away from Edward, saying how she was probably annoying him. After six days of telling Tanya to stop annoying Edward, she confronted him, telling him to face his problems. But I guess that's when he went to Italy, to get killed by the Volturi when he thought thatBella had died, which was a complete misunderstanding.

I glanced at Tanya, seeing her look slightly jealous, when Bella met Edward at the end of the aisle. I bit my lip and looked down at the happy couple, as everyone took their seats. The priest started talking, but I wasn't really listening as my eyes travelled over to the boy again. Although he stank of a wet dog, it wasn't as strong as I'd thought it would be. Hisblood was...appealing. It was such a good smell, that his blood was almost singing to me. That's when it hit me. He was _my_ blood singer. MyLa tua cantatnte...

 **Seth's POV** :

As soon as I locked eyes with her, I suddenly wanted to be with her. I _needed_ to be with her. I _wanted_ to be whatever she wanted, being a protector, brother, friend, or even a lover... I could see 'visions' of us, together, smiling and laughing, cuddling and kissing. She was beautiful though. I couldn't deny it. She was the definition of beauty. I've imprinted.. on the Cullens' cousin...A vampire. _I've imprinted on a vampire_.


End file.
